A is for Alison
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: My life was stolen from me and I was locked away in a mental institution while she pretended to be me. But now it's time for Rosewood to meet the real Alison DiLaurentis.
1. Chapter 1

**A Is For Alison**

A/N: Since they are going to be following the books, my theory that Aria is A is not going to pan out. I decided to write a story following the books slightly but making it different. This is my story on the makings of the A Team.

WARNING: Spoilers if you haven't read the books

Summary: My life was stolen from me and I was locked away in a mental institution while she pretended to be me. But now it's time for Rosewood to meet the real Alison DiLaurentis.

* * *

><p>"A is for Alison, not amateurs"<p>

* * *

><p>Ch 1.<p>

The rocking jerky movement sent jolts of pain through her body, vibrating in her bones. But she couldn't move her entire body felt numb, with the exception of her head. That was all she could feel the exquisite throbbing in her head.

She wanted to move but her body wasn't listening to her brain at the moment. She believed she was conscious, at one point she definitely crossed over into consciousness. Yet still her body wasn't listening to commands. Her eyes were heavy and as hard as she tried she couldn't open them, it was as if someone had sewn them shut.

She tried to orient herself, she felt something soft and cushy beneath her fingertips. _A bed?_ The rocking back and forth continued until it came to a sudden stop. Her body lurched forward against the restraints. _Restraints?_ That brought her mind back into semi-awareness.

She needed to open her eyes that much she knew. Where ever she was she knew she wasn't supposed to be there. Lash by lash she pried open her painfully sealed eyelids, she instantly regretted it. The bright unforgiving light replaced the darkness making her eyes water and she couldn't use her hands to wipe away the tears.

She had to push on focus on where she was, where they were taking her. Her eyes filled with more tears as her vision came painfully into focus and she saw the familiar stone building looming in front of her. Then she remembered what happened. She started pushing against the restraints. "No!" she screamed "No, I'm not Courtney, I'm Alison!" she begged them to believe her.

"You have the wrong one!" she screamed. "I'm Alison" she repeated over and over as they took the gurney off the truck and started wheeling her inside. That bitch had hit her with something making her dizzy and disoriented so when the orderlies arrived they took her instead. She looked down at her arm; she was wearing the ID bracelet that said she was Courtney DiLaurentis.

That meant her psycho sister had overheard their parents plan to have her live at Radley permanently. Her violent mood swings had gotten to be too much and they didn't want to risk anyone finding out about the flaw in their perfect family. That devious bitch had used this opportunity to switch places with her forever.

She supposed it was her fault since she felt bad for her sister when they were younger and allowed her to walk around as her to see what it was like to be normal. As they had gotten older she had started making friends or rather choosing friends and she found herself fighting off her sister's attacks when she wanted to be "Alison", she'd knock her out, tie her up and lock her in the closet. Then when she went back to Radley, she had to be friends with her sister's friends. Courtney had made sure to push all her real friends away by being a complete bitch to them. So now she was stuck with her sisters friends. It wasn't that she didn't like them; she just liked choosing her own friends. And she would not have chosen the nerd, the goth or the wannabe to be her friends. They were clingy and needy and she hated that. The shy jock intrigued her though, it also didn't hurt that she was gorgeous.

She continued screaming at them as they pushed her down the corridors of Radley Sanitarium. "I'm Alison, you have to believe me!" she said as she continued to struggle against the bonds that held her to the gurney. Her fists clenched tighter as she tried to push of the restraints. Nothing pissed her off more than moments like this, moments of unadulterated weakness, the complete and pathetic lack of control. Alison DiLaurentis was not weak.

Her head turned from side to side as she tried to loosen the bonds, they were so tight as if they had welded themselves to her skin. They passed a room where the other patients had stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

She looked at them; great crazy people were staring at her like she was crazy. She wasn't crazy her sister was."I'm Alison" she screamed and caught the look of one girl in particular, a brunette whose eyes were so green she made the plants in the room ashamed they couldn't compete with them.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

A Is For Alison

A/N: Since they are going to be following the books, my theory that Aria is A is not going to pan out. I decided to write a story following the books slightly but making it different. This is my story on the makings of the A Team.

WARNING: Spoilers if you haven't read the books

Summary: My life was stolen from me and I was locked away in a mental institution while she pretended to be me. But now it's time for Rosewood to meet the real Alison DiLaurentis.

* * *

><p>"A is for Alison, not amateurs"<p>

* * *

><p>Ch 2<p>

Alison had to struggle with each stride. Her footsteps echoed off the narrow hospital halls, shuffling like strange drumbeats as she stumbled forward in her cloth slippers. Her mind was swimming with incoherent thoughts as she tried to focus on something, anything. The nurse held her hand firmly around her arm as she led her into the clean buffed linoleum floors of the common room.

"Here we are Courtney, your favorite spot by the window" the nurse said guiding her down into the chair. She wanted to say she wasn't Courtney but her throat was so dry all she could manage was a grunt.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there until her mind started working again. When she could start to from thoughts, she took in her surroundings.

The long walls were bare. A large black television hung from the ceiling inside a metal cage. Some cheesy soap opera was on with the sound low. A man in a white uniform sat behind a small wooden desk. There was at least a dozen or more people scattered around, young, old, male, female. Some were drooped down in chairs like her, others were watching the tv, but most were clustered around big round wooden tables.

At one table two middle age women were playing a card game, not one that she's ever seen before. They would slap their cards down loudly and babble some fragmented conversation but neither seemed to mind nor realize what they were doing anyway.

She closed her eyes and her head sank back against the back of the chair. She opened them and was so startled by a woman standing in front of her that she nearly fell backwards off the chair. The woman's thin salt and pepper hair stuck out in every direction, her jaw was stuck at an ugly misaligned angle, her eyes half shut and unmoving. It was like it was paralyzed with fear of some horrific vision and had simply never moved again.

The woman just stood there staring at her with her unmoving face and glazed eyes. It was like staring right at your nightmares.

"I think you're in her chair" she heard a female voice say. Alison whipped her head around to find the voice because anything would be better than looking at the freak in front of her. She saw where the voice had come from, in the far corner at another table sat the brunette with the emerald eyes.

Alison stood up; the woman didn't move she stood there like she was a statue. She had to squeeze herself against the chair to move past her trying not to touch her. She walked backwards and stumbled, she was still unsteady on her feet. She grabbed onto the nearest thing she could find which was a table; the man sitting there started screaming at her for being on his ship and that no one was allowed on without the proper papers.

She let go of the table and tried to focus on moving one foot in front of the other. Is this what they did her sister? No wonder she hated it, you could barely walk let alone think. Her sister was a psycho and deserved to be drugged up like this so she wouldn't hurt anyone. But she didn't. She didn't belong here. She made her way towards emerald eyes because she seemed like the only lucid one in the room.

"They've got you on the quite the cocktail, don't they?" the girl said as she crumpled onto the chair across from her.

She tried to make her mouth say something witty in return but she could barely form coherent sentences in her mind let alone out loud. So she settled with introductions "I'm Alison"

"Not Courtney. I remember" the girl replied with a small smirk.

Normally she would reply sarcastically, but she couldn't focus properly. "How long…ago…was that?" she asked. The words coming out of her mouth were slurred and slow and didn't sound like her at all.

"Two days ago" the girl replied.

"WHAT?" she shouted, that piece of information shocking her brain into awareness. "Two days, I've been here for two days?" The girl just nodded. "No, that's impossible. I have to go home. I don't belong here"

"You can keep saying that, but they'll never listen to you. This is the loony bin and they've heard it all before." The girl told her looking her in the eyes.

"Jenna" A nurse said walking over to them. "It's time for your therapy"

_Jenna_ that was her name, she'd have to try to remember that. The girl stood up and grabbed a piece of paper from the table along with some pencils. Alison rubbed her eyes; she didn't even see the paper that had been front the girl the whole time. She really needed to get these drugs out of her system.

She didn't know how long she sat there, the Jenna girl never came back so she was staring out the window. Like her sister did. She stared out at the neatly manicured lawns, the road that led away from this place, the road that led to freedom. The freedom her sister was now enjoying.

When they brought her back to her room, she noticed her psycho sister had a room to herself. So that was either had her parents request or she was too deranged to be around people. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere by telling them she was Alison, all that would do is make them pump her full of more drugs that take away her ability to think.

So the next day she told the nurses she knew who she was, she was Courtney DiLaurentis. But even that took a few days before they lowered her dosage. She hated pretending to be her sister but she had no other choice. Her parents had still not come to visit her, they really were just going to leave Courtney here for good, pretend she didn't exist. Her family was good at pretending.

When she was guided into the common room a week later, she searched for the girl, Jenna. She found her once again in the far corner, her back was hunched and her arm was moving rapidly. As she approached and saw she was drawing.

Alison sat down; Jenna looked at her and went back to drawing. Alison looked at what she was making. It looked some kind of a man emerging from a jagged black hole. He was dressed in dark clothes. But the thing that stood out the most in the black and white drawing was the eyes. She had made them a brilliant green color that matched her own jade eyes.

"What are you drawing?"

"Evil" she replied without looking at her.

_Okay_ maybe the girl wasn't as sane as she believed her to be or they pumped her full too many drugs as well. "Is that why you're here, you're some kind of devil worshiper or something?" She didn't look like one, not that she'd be able to tell since they were all dressed in the same ugly dull green scrubs.

"No" was all she replied as she continued shading in the blackness surrounding the man with the green eyes.

Alison watched her for a bit, then looked around the room the two middle aged women sat at a table playing their card game again, this time without cards, another girl around their age was leaning on a cement brick wall in the shadows. She had a yellow crayon very close to her face and was tearing tiny bits of the paper off, holding it delicately in her hand then releasing them and watching them float to the ground all while mumbling something to herself. The older man who thought he was on a boat was sitting at his table yelling at anyone that passed about having the proper papers to board his ship. A guy that appeared to be in his twenties was in sitting on the floor in a corner with his knees drawn to his chest, trembling from something only he could see. And the nightmare woman was just shuffling around the room.

She really needed to get out of here and take her life back from her sister. She had no idea what kind of havoc Courtney was doing with her life. Her sister would pay for what she did; she'd make sure of that. But for the time being she was stuck here and she wasn't going to be stuck here alone.

Jenna didn't talk much but she was only one worth talking too. She was quiet but didn't appear to be shy. She just lacked confidence. She'd have to change that.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Is For Alison**

A/N: Since they are going to be following the books, my theory that Aria is A is not going to pan out. I decided to write a story following the books slightly but making it different. This is my story on the makings of the A Team.

WARNING: Spoilers if you haven't read the books

Summary: My life was stolen from me and I was locked away in a mental institution while she pretended to be me. But now it's time for Rosewood to meet the real Alison DiLaurentis.

* * *

><p>"A is for Alison, not amateurs"<p>

* * *

><p>Ch 3<p>

A few days later Alison looked around the room for Jenna. She hated when Jenna was having one of her bad days. They always happened at night and she wouldn't find about it until the next morning when she couldn't find her in the common room.

She missed being able to do whatever she wanted when she wanted, but what she missed most of all was human conversation. The people here didn't know one second from the next let alone if someone was trying to talk to them. The only person she could talk to was Jenna, so when she wasn't here she alone with the psychos.

Or maybe they weren't that crazy, after all there wasn't much to do besides stare at nothing. She looked for her, she wasn't at her usual table so she kept looking finally she found her slummed back against a chair staring at the ceiling. Alison quietly cursed that meant she was drugged up and wouldn't be able to talk. She sighed, walked over and sat down in the chair next to her.

Her body hung on the chair limply and her eyes were glazed over. Is that what she looked like? She looked like a freaking zombie. How was this going to help her get better? Drugs masked the issue they don't help you move past it.

It was a week later that she found Jenna once again drawing at their table. She walked over and joined her. Jenna looked up, acknowledged her presence and kept drawing. Her drawing consisted of sharp claws that looked like they were trying to rip through the paper.

"Did you ever meet Courtney?" She asked her.

"No, I got here two weeks before you arrived" Jenna replied furiously shading her drawing. Alison watched her as she started going harder and faster, ripping the paper, she threw the paper on the ground and put her hands on her on her face and bowed her head.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked slightly worried.

"If I was I wouldn't be here" she replied. Her voice was calm so Alison relaxed.

"Why are you here?"

Jenna laughed. "You've probably been wanting to ask that since we met" Alison smiled at her and nodded. Then Jenna looked away from her.

"My twin sister switched places with me and is now pretending to be me and live my life" Jenna turned back towards her with her eye brow raised.

"I've been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder, because that's what my mother told them I had. I think she just wanted to get rid of me. I was too much trouble for her."

"My parents can't even tell the difference between me and my sister"

Jenna then started laughing. "I'm sorry" she said covering her mouth. Alison shook her head and started laughing too. They probably looked even more like they were crazy but she didn't care anymore. Being in this place without Jenna would've been hell, she was lucky she found her.

After that Alison told her everything about her sister, Rosewood, her sister's new friends and the games they used to play on others and each other. It was fun until it was no longer harmless.

They spent as much time together as they could but with therapy, tutoring and sleeping they didn't have as much time as they would've liked.

It was July when Jenna told her the reasons for her "episodes". She had missed her eighth grade graduation and her old friends didn't even notice the differences in her since no one came to check up on her. Courtney's new friends were probably just happy to be hanging around Alison DiLaurentis that they would never know the difference.

It was nice out so they were able to spend an hour outside. They found a bench to sit on and Jenna started telling her, her story.

Her father was an artist and he really dug into the whole tortured artist thing. He drank and did a lot of drugs and most of time didn't even know where he was.

She always tried to hide but he always found her. He'd pull her from her hiding spot and paint her with bruises. She knew when he was coming because it was always after her threw her mother around. She learned how to apply make up at an early age to hide them. Her mother just kept telling her that he couldn't help it and kept taking him back.

She lived each night in fear that he'd come for her. She tried to stay at friends houses as much as she could, but that only served as temporary reprieves. Her mother told her she had to stop that because people would start asking questions and they couldn't bring the cops into it. Because then they'd take him away and they'd have no money.

Alison quietly listened, when Jenna finished she looked out at the neatly manicured lawn. "I know saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger is bumper sticker cliché, but I think it's true. Whenever you survive something you are already stronger because of it." She couldn't imagine what Jenna went through with her father. "You think you know you are, but you really don't, not something bad happens and everything you thought was important suddenly isn't. That's when you're left with who you really are." She continued and turned to face Jenna. "No one can give you strength; you either cower in a corner or stand up and fight."

It was October when Jenna came running into the common room and sat down at their table. She was smiling and it was freaking Alison out a little.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me" She said sitting down catching her breath.

"If I'll never guess then just tell me" Alison replied with her eye brows raised. Her speech she gave those few months ago had an amazing effect on Jenna. She held her head higher and walked with more confidence than ever before.

"My mom came to visit me" Alison's eyebrows rose again. Both of their parents hardly called them, so visiting was a strange occurrence. "She told me she's getting remarried" Jenna could barely speak with all the smiling she was doing. "To a guy from Rosewood"

Now Alison was really paying attention but her mouth was having trouble forming words. So Jenna continued. "His last name is Cavanaugh or something; I stopped paying attention after she mentioned Rosewood"

So many things were going through Alison's mind right now. "Can you go with them?"

"Yea, my doctors told my mom I was doing much better and can be released. That's why she came to tell me."

"You have to go, Jenna" Alison told her.

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself" Jenna replied.

"I'll be fine, you can help me so more out there, with her" Alison told her. They had spent a lot of time thinking and planning what she'd do when she got out. So even if she wasn't the one that went back they could still carry out their plan. This would work out even better; Courtney not knowing who Jenna is would not know what hit her.

* * *

><p>Jenna walked through the small town, it wasn't New York where she was from but anything was better than the drab walls of the hospital. She knew her mom was wary of her new sunny disposition but she didn't care, this was her chance to help Alison after she helped her. This was her demon and she'd do whatever it took to help her take care of it.<p>

She kept walking when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw a hot brunette guy staring at her.

"Sorry, I was going to say something but I kept getting distracted" he said smiling showing all his perfect white teeth and looking her body up and down.

She smiled back at him. She missed getting male attention or any attention since being in the hospital.

"You're new around here because I'm pretty sure if you weren't we'd know each other. I'm Noel Kahn" he said holding out his hand.

"Jenna" she said shaking it. This guy had a smile that took up half his face.

"Where are you from, Jenna?" he asked still grinning at her.

"New York" She figured telling the hot guy she was just released from a mental hospital wouldn't do much for her social life.

"New York" he repeated slowly. "I heard New York girls like to party" Jenna just smiled at him. "And it just so happens, I'm having one tonight and you should be there."

"Sounds fun"

"It's a Halloween party so only sexy outfits are allowed."

"Is there a Halloween shop around here?" He nodded and walked her to the shop. He pointed her in the direction of the sexy costumes and ran to talk to his friends. She picked up a basket and stared at the options in front of her, sexy nurse, sexy cop, those were boring. If she was going to dress up, she wanted something different; this was going to be her first impression at a new school.

"Lady G?" she heard a girls voice ask. She turned and smiled to hide her surprise. She knew they were twins but it was still jarring to see an exact copy of her friend standing next to her. She wasn't expecting to meet her so soon, but she supposed now was as good a time as any.

"I wasn't going to dress up this year, but I got invited into some party" she said in a friendly tone.

"Who's party?" the girl asked.

"Um…Noel somebody" she knew his name; he was the first guy that talked to her that wasn't crazy. Acting like a ditz always makes them lower their guard.

"Noel Kahn, I'll be there" she replied, and then added. "And I'm going as Lady G"

Ali was right her sister was a bitch. "Oh…she's so new…I thought I was being original." She said changing the tone in her voice.

"You still have time to pick something else"

She plastered a smile on her face again. "You're right" She'd let her think she won this time, but she was in for a rude awakening.

"Maybe I'll see you there"

"I'll know you'll be" Jenna replied with another smile.

"And you'll surprise me" she said and turned to leave. "Oh, I'm Alison"

She turned to look directly at her. "I know. I'm Jenna" she said keeping her eyes locked on hers, letting all of that sink in. But she just smiled and turned away, she was really that full of herself that she thought even strangers knew who she was.

Jenna threw the Lady Gaga costume in her basket, hid behind a wall and pulled out her phone. She smiled as she saw "Alison's" reaction to her text. Courtney's body tensed and her eyes searched around the shop looking to see who was pulling the prank on her.

"I'm watching you"

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Is For Alison**

A/N: Since they are going to be following the books, my theory that Aria is A is not going to pan out. I decided to write a story following the books slightly but making it different. This is my story on the makings of the A Team.

WARNING: Spoilers if you haven't read the books

Summary: My life was stolen from me and I was locked away in a mental institution while she pretended to be me. But now it's time for Rosewood to meet the real Alison DiLaurentis.

* * *

><p>"A is for Alison, not amateurs"<p>

* * *

><p>Ch 4<p>

She stood in the mirror putting the finishing touches of her make up on. She printed out a picture of Lady Gaga, it was just like painting a duplicate every detail had to be right. Her eyes would be covered by the sunglasses she bought but the eyes still had to be perfect. She would show Courtney what a real Lady Gaga looks like.

She had just finished with the eyeliner when she saw his reflection in the mirror. He was standing in her doorway staring at her, Toby her new step brother. She smiled to herself, dropped the pencil and watched it bounce on the ground before stopping. She bent over slowly to pick it up. Her costume didn't cover much; Lady Gaga didn't like to wear pants. Through the mirror she saw him suck in his breath as he stared at her ass.

He had come from working on his bike in the garage. He only had jeans on and he was sweaty and greasy. She also couldn't help but the notice his abs, he must have spent a lot of time on them to look like that. She shook her head slightly she was messing with him not the other way around. She stood up and whipped her head in his direction.

He jumped a little and looked down at the ground embarrassed than ran into his room. He wasn't quick enough because she had already seen the growing bulge in jeans. She smiled again.

She knew now that her costume would have the effect she wanted it to have. She wished she could call Alison and tell her about it.

She walked down the stairs; it was almost time for her to leave. She didn't want to arrive at the party too early. It wouldn't work if Courtney wasn't there to see her.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" She heard Toby ask from the couch.

"I got invited to a Halloween party" she told him wrapping her head with the hood.

"Whose?" he asked muting some car show he was watching.

"His name is Noel Kahn, do you know him?" she asked making sure the wig and the hood were perfect.

"Yes" Toby answered.

"He's nice" she said.

"If you like tools"

Jenna turned to look at him. "Didn't get an invite?" she asked playfully.

"Why would I? I'm not a hot girl"

She smiled slyly at him. "You think I'm hot?" she grinned as he tried to think of something to say. She knew she looked good and she liked the confirmation. He was her step brother but she had also just met him two days ago at the wedding. And now their parents were off on their honeymoon, leaving two complete strangers home by themselves. Her mother not being around was the only familiar thing since being moved to a new town and meeting her new family. "You just crash it then" she told him.

He sighed in relief from not having to answer her previous question. "Why? I don't want to hang out with any of them"

"Okay, then stay home" she said. "I'm new here, I want to get to know these people before I judge them"

Toby turned back around and un-muted the tv. Now she knew that her step brother was definitely not part of the popular crowd. She said bye to him and walked out the door. She heard the music from the party the minute she stepped outside, which was good because she didn't want to get lost getting there.

She walked through house looking for Noel since he was the only person she knew. She walked out back and saw him standing by the door dressed in scrubs. She walked outside and his smile widened when he saw her.

"You made it!" he said walking over her. "You definitely win the contest for the hottest costume" he said as he took her hand in his.

"I wasn't aware there was a contest" she said to him smiling shyly at his compliment.

"There isn't one, I just made one. Winner gets a free appointment with me" He said with a grin.

"Well just let me know when the doctor's… up…for seeing patients." She said drawing out the last words.

He swallowed and tried to think of something else to say but his mind was elsewhere now. She took that opportunity to scan the backyard. It didn't take long Courtney was standing right in front of her. She turned her head, lowered her glasses and smiled at her.

Even though she was wearing sunglasses too, Jenna knew there was fury behind them.

She had been at the party for an hour and everyone was coming up to talk to her, well it was mostly guys but she didn't care. She liked the attention. "You guys are so nice, I already feel like I belong here"

"Rosewood's a friendly town" she heard her voice cut through the noise. It still freaked her out that she sounded exactly like Alison, she'd have to get used to that.

"I decided to wear my original costume" she told her not missing a beat.

"You look great it in it…maybe even better than me" She said almost sincerely. Jenna wanted to say I know, but she had already used that. "Scram" she said to the two guys she was talking too. Jenna was lucky she was wearing her glasses to hide her shock when they both left.

"Wow, you say froggy, they jump" she said removing her glasses.

"They're not as dumb as they look. They know they need me"

"Congratulations" she said to her. Alison was right about her sister. They would need to take her off her high horse.

"I can make it really easy for you to fit in here. If I accept you everybody does"

Jenna had to work to hide her smile. She got invite to her group meaning she was a threat, which is exactly what they wanted to happen. "I know how it works"

"We're a tight group but I think there's room for one more"

She was definitely not her sister, she liked her sister. "I appreciate the offer, but I like to pick my own friends" she told her, putting her glasses on and leaving her standing there, pissed off. No one says to no to her, because no one knew that she wasn't really Alison DeLaurentis.

She made her way through the crowd when Catwoman stepped in her path. "You're definitely the best Gaga" she said.

She leaned forward a little. "Better not tell Alison that"

"She doesn't scare me"

Jenna smiled, she liked this girl. She hated the imposter pretending to be Alison too. They could use that. They would need a team if they were going to pull this off. She took her glasses off "I'm Jenna"

"I'm Mona" she replied almost shocked that she was being spoken to like a person. She wanted to talk to Mona some more but Noel came over, put his arm around and led her away. She said bye over her shoulder to the girl. If she wanted her help she couldn't be rude.

Later on when she was swaying her body with the music, she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked and saw Pocahontas dancing with a guy but her eyes were locked on her. She smiled at her and kept swaying her body. She loved the attention, any attention, girls or guys it didn't matter to her.

Alison gave her brief descriptions of her sister's friends. That was Emily the sporty one who apparently liked girls. She saw the other three around but for tonight her main focus was fitting in the town.

As it got later older kids started showing up. Noel's brother Eric's friends and they showed up with more alcohol. They kept offering her weed and she declined she'd done enough drugs to last her a lifetime at the hospital and all of those were ten times stronger then what they had.

"Say no to drugs" A cop said walking up behind her and handing her cup of beer.

She smiled and took the cup from him but didn't drink it. "Are you here to bust the party?" she asked.

"How do you this isn't a costume?" he asked her.

"Because it's not a costume, I know what a police uniform looks like" she told him. The police were called to her house on a constant basis and each time she thought her mother would tell them truth but she always lied and that monster continued to beat them.

"Why don't we keep that our little secret" he said with a wink.

"Whatever, it's not my place to tell" she told him.

"You're a smart girl, I can tell. Mature too" he said leaning forward and placing his hand on her thigh. She slid away from pretending to stumble and spilled her beer all over the ground. Because he was right she was a smart girl. He most likely put something in her drink.

The cop walked her home in the pretence of protecting her but as he was doing that his hand kept sliding down her back to her ass. Apparently the cops in this town didn't have boundaries. She waved goodbye to him and started walking to the house when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and she walked out from behind the garage. "Alison, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. "How did you get here?"

"Since I've been a good little girl, making friends and all. They let me go on the camping retreat. So then I snuck out and took cab here"

"Did you see her? Did she see you?"

"Yes, and of course not" Alison said with a smile. "I just had a little fun with her. She made this elaborate prank to play on the girls so I helped…make it more realistic." Alison said gleefully. "She'll definitely want to know who's messing with her now"

"Why didn't you just switch places with her?" Jenna asked.

"I don't want to switch places with her. I want to get my life back" Alison told her strongly.

Jenna nodded, then smiled. Courtney did need to know that she can keep her Queen bitch status, but they were going to have some fun with her.

"I need you to drive me back now" Alison said interrupting her thoughts. "There's no cabs running this late"

"With what? I don't know how to drive" She told her.

"Just take your dad's…"

"Step dad" Jenna interjected.

Alison rolled her eyes. "…your step dad's classic mustang. I saw it in the garage."

"I can't do that"

"They're not home are they?" she told her more than asked.

"Well, no…."

"Where are the keys, I'll drive"

"I still have to get back"

"It's not hard, keep your hands on the wheel and stay between the lines." She walked over and put her hands on her shoulders. "You can do this Jenna, you can do anything"

Tbc…


End file.
